The enormous public interest in integrating complementary techniques with conventional western medicine necessitates the systematic development of an evidence-based approach to integrative medicine as it applies to pediatric patients. To further development of pediatric CAM, the PI and his colleagues are organizing a national conference focusing pediatric CAM research and state-of-the art pediatric CAM applications. In cooperation with the Children's Memorial Institute for Education and Research and the Department of Pediatrics of Northwestern University, the CME conference we are planning will bring together researchers, practitioners and recognized leaders from North America with attendees representing traditional healthcare fields as well as other CAM practitioners with an interest in pediatric medicine. No forum currently exists in either the CAM world or conventional pediatric academic medicine to focus on highly quality scholarship in pediatric CAM. Thus, the goal of the conference is to provide cutting edge research findings, to educate, and to elicit dialog specifically related to pediatric CAM usage. All of the invited speakers represent centers with strong research commitment and CAM programs. Topics covered will include: sessions on methodology and new research findings on CAM methods related to pediatrics and common problems, a workshop on Creating an Integrative Medicine Program, three keynote addresses dealing with 1) Mindfullness in Pediatric Practice, 2) Overview of Pediatric Integrative Medicine Research, and 3) Placebo Research: Evidence Base for the Healing Response. Research abstracts will be solicited with poster viewing and discussion available during the conference. In addition, a pre-conference event will offer attendees an opportunity to explore and experience various CAM therapies. The conference will take place October 13-15, 2005 at the New York Academy of Medicine. The two sponsoring institutions are Children's Memorial Hospital, Chicago, and the Children's Hospital at Westchester Medical Center. CME credit will be provided through Northwestern University Feinberg School of Medicine.